


I can't feel my face when I'm with you (but I love it)

by startsfromnothing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, LSD, M/M, this takes place at a rave if it isn't that obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startsfromnothing/pseuds/startsfromnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't believe this beautiful boy is sitting in his lap, babying him through an lsd trip. He feels slightly ridiculous but he can't be too bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't feel my face when I'm with you (but I love it)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while procrastinating on my summer homework and i'm incredibly sorry if there's any mistakes. i re-read it to make sure there weren't any but I probably missed some. I've never gone to a rave nor done lsd so this probably isn't an accurate depiction of either, but i tried!! (and thats what's important!) :)  
> title taken from Cant feel my face by the weeknd

The music is overbearing, despite the distance, and not his type but Louis' dancing wildly in front of him, jumping and swaying his hips just the slightest, high on weed and having the time of his life.

Zayn hadn't expected to meet anyone he'd end up liking, he'd thought they'd all be too hyperactive and tripping on drugs and while majority of them are, not all. He'd figured he'd go and get piss drunk while Jawaad enjoyed himself and in the morning he'd take him back home, but he definitely didn't think that a brown haired boy with bright blue eyes would catch his attention. He'd laughed and danced around him while Zayn was trying to get past everyone to find an empty space and whispered in his ear about 'lightening up' before taking a hit from Zayn's blunt and blowing it into his mouth. Zayn had coughed and licked his lips, immediately enthralled by the boy's confidence.

"You kiss all the boys?" He'd asked.

"Only the cute ones." Louis had replied, fixing his headband with little fox ears on them.

Zayn didn't even realize how and when he ended up sitting down, leaning on a tree with a bleached blonde haired boy beside him and another that was practically dragging some girl back to the pack of dancers.

-

Louis smiles as the song changes and walks over to Zayn to sit on his lap, his legs on either side of Zayns waist. He digs around in his jacket pocket before pulling out a little baggy with aluminum foil inside. He unzips it, shoving the bag and foil paper back into his packet and showing Zayn the two little tabs with rainbows on them, "Open wide!" 

Zayn has half a mind to know that it's acid and though it's not really what he's into, he doesn't hesitate to stick his tongue out so that Louis can place the tab there before he does the same with his own tab. 

"Be right back, I promise." Louis yells over the music before shuffling off of him and running off into the crowd.

Zayn tries not to worry that some random boy he just met has gave him acid and then run off, he knows enough about the side effects to know that he doesn't want to have a bad trip. Instead he relaxes and leans back onto the tree for what seems to be a long time, feeling the paper dissolve into nothing in his mouth.

About half an hour later, Louis comes back with water bottles, his eyes a little dilated, "Feeling anything yet, babe?" He asks, getting comfortable on Zayn's lap again.

Zayn's feeling a little warm and things are becoming to get a little dis-proportioned and bright. "Just a bit." He's not sure how he feels about acid yet and he's seriously doubting himself for taking it from and with a complete stranger. He can't help the nervousness he's feeling which just adds on when he thinks about having a bad trip.

"Hey," Louis speaks up, lightly tapping Zayn's cheeks, "Positive thoughts, baby. Don't need you going berserk on me." He presses one of the water bottles to Zayn's chest, "Drink up."

Zayn does so and his mind goes elsewhere. He can't believe this beautiful boy is sitting in his lap, babying him through an lsd trip. He feels slightly ridiculous but he can't be too bothered. 

Louis tugs his jacket closer around him and leans in towards Zayn more. He's soft and blase and tilts his head to reach Zayn's neck and latches his lips there nonchalantly to which Zayn lets out a surprised moan. 

He's so casual about it, as if it's something they've done millions of times before. Zayn doesn't say anything, instead moves his own neck to make it easier for Louis and wraps his arms around his waist, tugging him closer in.

Louis smiles and pulls back, looking at Zayn directly in the eyes. "You know, I heard sex while on acid is amazing." 

It sounds like a challenge and Zayn is practically seeing colors with the way Louis was biting and kissing him. "Yeah?" he asks, his voice breathy. He squeezes Louis' thighs and stands up, Louis wrapping his legs around his waist and walks a little further into the forest, where it's a bit darker but the music is still in range of hearing. 

Louis giggles into his shoulder as Zayn sits back down on the floor by another tree.

"Want to know if that's true." Zayn replies even though Louis hadn't said anything. 

There's a moment of peace between them where they merely bask in each other presence and warmth before Louis giggles probably because of the acid and leans in quickly to kiss Zayn again. 

"Take this off, yeah?" Zayn mutters into the kiss and tugs at Louis' jacket until Louis shrugs it off and it falls onto the ground. Louis slides off Zayn's slowly, Zayn following closely, their lips still in tact. 

Louis breaks it off for a short period as he grabs his jacket and places it neatly on the ground and shuffles over so that Zayn can lay down on it. He doesn't hesitate to crawl on top of him and quickly takes off his shirt, barely giving Louis any time to admire his chest and the tattoos scrawled across his chest before he's biting Zayn's neck again. His hands travel under Zayn's shirt, feeling his lightly toned abs under his fingertips. 

Zayn sits up just a bit to take off his own shirt and Louis quickly latches his lips onto his chest tattoo, sucking love bites into the edges of the dark ink. Everything is vivid and every spot that Louis kisses on him feels like it's on fire before slowly cooling down as he finds elsewhere to kiss.

He grabs Louis by the waist and turns them around so that Louis' on the floor and takes a good look at his chest before leaning down to bit at his prominent collarbones to which Louis whines and rolls his lips. 

Louis slips his fingers into the waistband of Zayn's jeans and tugs at them insistently until Zayn pulls them off while Louis does the same. 

He separates his legs and Zayn lays back down on top of him, kissing him until their cocks slide against each other and they both gasp into each others mouths at the feeling. 

"I want you to fuck me so bad," Louis whines, rolling his hips again so that their cocks continue to touch, "please Zayn."

Zayn places three of his finger on Louis' lips until he compliantly takes them into his mouth until they're slick with spit. Zayn places two of them at his hole and slowly pushes them so that he's nice and stretched out before adding a third finger.

Louis' moaning loudly and unashamed, his eyes big and pupils dilated. "Please," Louis whimpers.

Zayn pulls his fingers out and puts the tip of his cock into Louis before slowly pushing himself in and pulling out until he's properly fucking him, albeit slow and lazy. "You okay, babe?" 

Louis wraps his arms around Zayns neck and kisses him to suppress his moans, nodding while doing so. 

Zayn fucks into him a little harder, feeling so much intensity as Louis tightens around him. He feels so close to him, as if they were one. He can't help but let his hands roam all around Louis' body, feeling every little aspect of him. 

Louis comes first, spurting strings of white onto his own stomach, some on Zayn as well and the moans that he lets out drives Zayn over the edge and he comes too, pulling out to come of Louis stomach and chest area. 

It's a moment of pure bliss and he sees bright colors behind his eyelids. Louis' loud breathing from his post-orgasm sound wonderful to his ears and he looks even better. His hair is disheveled and his fox ears are still on, his chest covered in come and his cock still half-hard on his stomach. Zayn exhales and falls beside him, not even caring about the dirt and ground despite being naked. 

"Fuck," Zayn sighs, "Whoever told you that was so right. That was the best sex i've ever had."

Louis laughs and Zayn smiles in elation from how beautiful he sounds, "Think you could go for a round 2?"


End file.
